Secuestro
by Kattycap
Summary: Para ser un guerrero debía cumplir su misión: raptar a la codiciada princesa Kagome Higurashi. Sólo que él no contaba con que una misteriosa guerrera fuera capaz de confundir su corazón. ¿Qué pasaría si la guerrera y la princesa fuesen la misma persona?


-"Lo que hablan los personajes"-

"_Aquí algunos pensamientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Secuestro**

_Para ser un guerrero debía cumplir su misión: raptar a la codiciada princesa Kagome Higurashi. Sólo que él no contaba con que una misteriosa guerrera fuera capaz de confundir su corazón. ¿Qué pasaría si la guerrera y la princesa fuesen la misma persona?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1: Planeando.

Trató de arroparse como pudo con aquella manta roja que era el último recuerdo de su madre, capaz de detener mucho mejor el frío que otras telas. Se preocupó de tapar sus pequeños pies y luego sus manitas, temblando de frío por el crudo invierno que le había tocado vivir por primera vez solo. Cerró sus ojitos dorados, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de pensamiento que le hiciera llorar, e imaginando que no se encontraba en un callejón oscuro totalmente solo. Pero claro, no era nada fácil cuando era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, aquella que alguna vez fue capaz de cuidarlo y que la enfermedad se lo había arrebatado de la manera más cruel posible.

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro; había sido imposible no recordarla en este día. Él había prometido ser fuerte, así se lo pidió su querida madre minutos antes de cerrar sus ojos eternamente. Sollozo un par de veces, seguro de que nadie lo escuchaba en la soledad de la calle, y rompiendo por un rato según él la promesa de ser valiente y cuidarse, se lamento después de mucho tiempo de ser huérfano y pobre.

-"…mami"-

Se fue quedando dormido lentamente, soñando con una vida perfecta y totalmente opuesta a la que le había tocado vivir. Eso era lo único que la pobreza no fue capaz de arrebatarle; podía soñar todo lo que quisiera y esos momentos eran en los que mayor felicidad sentía. En sus sueños aún estaba su madre, arropándolo y diciéndole con palabras dulces que todo estaría bien, que ella haría que todo estuviera bien siempre. Sonrío tanto en el sueño como en la realidad al verla joven y reluciente, olvidando nuevamente que ése era solo un sueño más y dejándose engañar gustoso por su subconsciente.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon a lo lejos, dos hombres pasaban cerca del lugar y uno de ellos pudo divisar por un momento un fuerte color rojo que provenía de un callejón. Por insistencia de este, ambos caminaron hacia un pequeño niño que estaba siendo escondido por la nieve.

-"Llevémoslo al hogar"- comentó uno de los hombres a su acompañante, mientras quitaba la nieve que había cubierto el pequeño cuerpo.

-"Si, pobre"- dijo el otro, a pesar que aquel niño tenía una pequeña mueca de sonrisa en su rostro. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, y sintió que seguía levemente tibio quitando así su miedo de que el niño hubiera muerto.

-"Será un largo viaje, el hogar está lejos"- volvió a hablar el primer hombre, casi arrepintiéndose de hacerse cargo de un huérfano.

-"Vamos, ambos tenemos hijos no podemos dejarlo así"- finalizó el otro, caminando sin esperar a su amigo dispuesto a dejar sano y salvo a la criatura que tenía en sus brazos.

Un cabello desordenado y sucio caía por los brazos del hombre que sostenía al niño. Era de un extraño color plateado, había crecido demasiado dejando ver que no había tenido ningún tipo de cuidado durante mucho tiempo. El pequeño solo vestía una polera blanca con agujeros y un pantalón largo que solo poseía una de las piernas completa. Se notaba que era un niño huérfano por donde se le mirase, pero su manta roja estaba intacta, como si fuese lavada de vez en cuando y cuidada con cariño y devoción.

Y a pesar de los movimientos al ser llevado, y de la nieve que caía en su rostro y era quitada por grandes manos de vez en cuando, el pequeño no despertó. No podía despertar, porque en ese mismo momento su madre lo abrazaba con ternura en uno de sus sueños, felicitándolo por haber sido fuerte durante tanto tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomó con firmeza la espada creyéndose triunfador incluso antes de comenzar a luchar. Un pequeño brillo en sus ojos apareció al momento de ponerse en posición, lo cual ya era costumbre desde hace muchos años, como había notado su amigo.

-"No creas que te será fácil Inuyasha"- comentó sonriendo su contrincante.

-"Feh, te mandaré al hospital Miroku"-

Apenas dijo eso, Inuyasha se abalanzó contra su compañero con la espada firmé delante de él. Su cabello plateado ahora estaba corto, probablemente debido a que mantenerlo largo no era buena idea al momento de pelear ya que podría convertirse en una gran desventaja.

Con un báculo de signos extraños, Miroku detuvo el ataque con gran esfuerzo. Frunció el ceño mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules a Inuyasha. Llevaba una coleta baja amarrando su pelo, y mantenía su posición analizando qué movimiento le convenía más hacer.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, profundamente concentrados el uno con el otro. La mayoría de las veces era Inuyasha quien ganaba, era más rápido y fuerte sin duda, las peleas eran algo que le gustaban desde que había llegado al lugar. Sin embargo, un solo descuido y Miroku podría ganarle, era rápido en sus movimientos y aprovechaba cualquier tipo de distracción para ganar una pelea.

Se alejaron al ver que ninguno cedía, manteniendo la pose de alerta ya que esto recién empezaba. Ambos vestían un traje parecido, color negro con protecciones especiales para golpes más certeros. Inuyasha llevaba un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, mientras que Miroku llevaba una especie de rosario morado en su mano derecha.

-"¡Hola muchachos!"- gritó una alegre chica acercándose a ellos. Ella también llevaba el mismo traje que los chicos, en algunas partes con tonalidades rosas. Tenía ojos y pelo color café, este último muy largo y amarrado en una coleta alta.

-"Hola mi querida Sango"- dijo Miroku olvidando completamente la batalla, dirigiéndose a la recién aparecida y dejando a Inuyasha con un rostro que denotaba clara molestia.

-"Dios Miroku, ¡concéntrate!"- le regañó Inuyasha guardando su espada y dando por terminada la corta pelea.

-"Disculpen… oye Inuyasha, Naraku desea hablar contigo"- afirmó Sango seriamente –"creo que es importante, me mandaron a comunicártelo lo más rápido posible"-.

Inuyasha la miró algo desconcertado. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que Naraku exigiría su presencia, desde muy pequeño le habían comunicado que cuando se hiciera mayor de edad debería prepararse para su misión _especial_. Solo que no creyó que le mandaría a llamar exactamente el día de su cumpleaños número 18.

-"vale, gracias Sango"- respondió acomodando su espada en la nueva funda regalada por su amigo Miroku. El entrenamiento que iban a realizar era solo porque quería lucirla, según su amigo esa funda era mucho más resistente que otras y no pudo contener las ganas de sentirla en una batalla.

-"por cierto Inuyasha"- dijo la castaña antes de que él se fuera. Sacó una pequeña bolsita negra de su bolsillo, la cual estaba amarrada con un lazo rojo –"feliz cumpleaños, amigo"- finalizó extendiendo su mano con el obsequio hacia él.

Inuyasha recibió el regalo curioso, olvidando decirle gracias porque estaba más ocupado abriéndolo. Se encontró con un extraño polvo marrón que según él, le era inútil.

-"Es un polvo que ayuda a curar heridas difíciles. Solo debes untar un poco directamente en la herida, y esta sanará"- le exclamó sonriendo la chica. Todo ese tipo de inventos eran su especialidad, Sango era muy estudiosa y siempre sabía tener a su alcance elementos muy útiles para una batalla.

-"Gracias Sango"-dijo Inuyasha, recordando que no había agradecido. Guardó la bolsita en un bolsillo escondido entre sus ropas-"deséenme suerte"-

Miroku y Sango se quedaron hablando animadamente mientras Inuyasha salía del campo de batalla que tenía la escuela para realizar cualquier tipo de pruebas.

Caminó a paso lento. Había esperado ese día, sería su prueba final y eso significaba que si lograba completar su misión, sería un guerrero completo. Y nada lo hacía sentir más orgulloso que eso, ser fuerte y capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Inuyasha desde muy pequeño había entrado a esa escuela. Unos hombres lo habían dejado en un hogar de menores, donde estuvo hasta cumplir 8 años de edad. No recordaba cuanto tiempo exactamente tuvo que vivir ahí, pero el frío y el hambre se habían ido para siempre, por lo que trato de comportarse lo mejor posible. Un día un extraño hombre entró en el hogar, explicando que deseaba adoptar a algunos niños y matricularlos en una nueva escuela que iba a inaugurar.

Ese hombre era Naraku; un tipo alto de pelo negro y misteriosos ojos. Ese día eligió a algunos niños del hogar que no eran tan menores, todos ellos de entre 10 a 15 años. Con excepción de uno; un niño de 8 años de pelo plateado y ojos dorados.

Inuyasha jamás olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio; sintió que debía salir de ahí, que ese hombre no era buena persona. Sin embargo, él los adoptó, les dio a todos mejores ropas y les entregó una educación privilegiada. Más aún, les enseño a pelear como los mejores, creando con ellos la primera escuela de guerreros del sector.

-"¿Puedo pasar?"- preguntó el ojidorado después de tocar dos veces la puerta.

Se escuchó un casi inaudible _adelante_ desde dentro, por lo que el chico entró esperando la tan ansiada misión que lo convertiría en guerrero.

-"Tanto tiempo, Inuyasha"- dijo Naraku sentado frente a un gran sillón. Y era mucho tiempo, Naraku había "adoptado" a muchos niños que estudiaban allí, pero jamás se le consideró un padre. A pesar de eso, les había dado todo, por lo que sentían un profundo respeto hacia él.-"Toma asiento"- ordenó.

Sin responder, Inuyasha se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a su escritorio.

-"feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando este día?"- preguntó serio Naraku.

-"mucho"- respondió el muchacho.

Naraku se levantó de la silla, acercándose a un gran ventanal que daba hacia fuera de la escuela. Le dio la espalda a Inuyasha y prosiguió hablando-"tú eres muy fuerte Inuyasha…por lo que a ti, te tengo una misión un tanto especial y quizás más difícil"-

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Inuyasha. Le encantaban los retos, y no esperaba menos de Naraku, quien en algunas oportunidades tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar sus batallas y hablar bien de él.

-"¿te animas?"-

-"claro que si"- respondió inmediatamente Inuyasha.

La escuela de guerreros había sido necesaria debido a la cantidad de mounstros que atacaban y de ladrones que iban aumentando. Fue la mejor idea que pudo tener Naraku, enseñarles como en un colegio normal y a la vez educarlos en las batallas. Cada misión era debidamente otorgada dependiendo de las habilidades del alumno, y solo al cumplir la mayoría de edad se les otorgaba una misión más difícil la cual decidiría si eran dignos de ser guerreros o no.

-"Tu sabes Inuyasha, que ser un guerrero de la escuela Shikon no Tama te dará un gran status, confío plenamente en que lograrás cumplir todas mis expectativas"- continúo hablando el dueño de la escuela-"…manteniendo nuestra conversación en secreto"-dijo girándose y mirando a Inuyasha fríamente.

-"Cuente con ello, señor"-

-"Después de que cumplas, puedes irte de la ciudad si así lo deseas"-

Y eso era exactamente lo que deseaba, conocer el mundo exterior. Los alumnos de la escuela Shikon no podían abandonar la ciudad, de hecho no podían salir de la escuela libremente, siempre fueron estrictamente supervisados por profesores y cuidadores.

Naraku se volvió a sentar frente a Inuyasha, lo que hizo pensar a este que quizás estaba algo nervioso por moverse tanto. Después de esto, le explicó detalladamente su misión, repitiendo varias veces lo confidencial que debía ser esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"En general las misiones finales se hacen en el mes de diciembre ¿no? Es extraño que lo llamara apenas cumplió 18 años"-comentó la chica sentándose a comer su almuerzo.

-"Tú y yo sabemos que Naraku siempre ha tenido cierta fascinación por Inuyasha. No es para menos, es excelente en todas las materias…más aún en las de batallas"-dijo el ojiazul –"pero si, es extraño"- finalizó.

Miroku y Sango eran muy buenos amigos. Sango era hija de uno de los cofundadores de la escuela, y había sido matriculada ahí a los 7 años de edad. Aún le faltaba un año para su misión final y lograr ser una gran guerrera, lo cual nadie ponía en duda ya que era la mejor de su generación.

-"Si tu no hubieras reprobado un año estarías a punto de darlo, eres un tonto"-dijo Sango regañando a su amigo.

Miroku, por casualidad, había estado junto a Inuyasha en un hogar de menores, solo que él vivió ahí desde que era un bebé. Sin embargo, nunca se hablaron ya que Inuyasha ingresó más grande y era bastante reservado. A sus casi 10 años fue adoptado por Naraku e ingresado a la nueva escuela sensación de la región, junto con otros niños del hogar.

Siendo un niño inquieto, reprobó el primer año que estuvo en la escuela, por lo que algunos profesores decidieron que otro compañero le ayudara con sus materias: este fue Inuyasha. A pesar que en un comienzo no se llevaban bien, terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos.

-"Eso fue porque quería estar más contigo Sango"- dijo Miroku sonriéndole a su amiga.

-"Mentiroso"- respondió ella algo sonrojada y terminando su almuerzo.

De pronto llegó Inuyasha interrumpiendo a Miroku quien estaba a punto de lanzarle otro halago a Sango. Se sentó junto a ellos sin probar bocado.

-"¿Qué tal te fue?"- preguntó Sango emocionada.

-"Es una misión…algo diferente"-comentó Inuyasha serio.

-"¿Si? Cuenta, ¿de qué trata?"- preguntó Miroku intrigado.

-"Es confidencial"- respondió Inuyasha dejando un silencio entre todos.-"Solo les puedo decir…que me voy mañana y no sé cuándo regresaré"- finalizó.

"_¿confidencial?"_

"_Muy pocas misiones suelen ser confidenciales. Wow Inuyasha"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejó el lápiz a un lado del cuaderno. Después de arduas horas de estudio, al fin había terminado la larga tarea de inglés que su profesora particular le había dejado. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba desperezándose y soltando un suspiro de alivio porque el descanso al fin había llegado.

Se levantó rápido, de manera descuidada y se lanzó sobre su cama dispuesta a dormir un rato. Si alguno de sus empleados la viera hacer ese simple gesto de saltar sobre la cama, de seguro que le llegarían retos de sus padres respecto a su manera de comportarse.

-"Señorita Kagome tiene visita"- se escuchó una voz femenina desde fuera de la habitación.

De un salto la muchacha se sentó en la cama arreglando su ropa por si a su sirvienta se le ocurría entrar. Era el colmo que hasta su manera de sentarse debía cuidar, ser hija de uno de los señores feudales más ricos de la era le daba la posición de una princesa que era muy admirada. Desde pequeña la criaron elegantemente, recordándole a cada momento que al crecer debía convertirse en una buena esposa y contraer matrimonio con alguna familia de alto poder como ellos. Caros vestidos, elegantes fiestas, muchos sirvientes, aprender varios idiomas y por supuesto, hablar siempre correctamente. Su vida según muchos debía ser envidiable.

_-"Que aburrido, quería dormir"-_

La supuesta visita era obvia. Desde que había cumplido los 16 años; edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio, llegaban a verla muchos posibles maridos a pedir su mano a cambio de riquezas, honor y felicidad. Por suerte, el padre de Kagome no quería obligarla a casarse con alguien, por lo que le dio a su hija la opción de elegir a quien aceptar siempre y cuando su futuro esposo pudiese mantenerla de la misma forma en que se había acostumbrado a vivir. Es decir, que fuera rico. Pero llevaba más de un año y nadie especial había aparecido.

_-"Espero se vaya pronto"-_

Eligió un vestido rosado para recibirle, bastante más simple que otros que tenía ya que no estaba para nada entusiasmada con la idea. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, se presentaba un desconocido frente a ella y su padre, prometiendo cielo, mar y tierra, hablaba un rato más demostrando que era un completo idiota, y luego era rechazado por una Kagome seria y con elegancia. No era que ella se divirtiera rechazando a esos hombres, era solo que la arrogancia que les había otorgado el dinero era algo que la muchacha no soportaba.

Salió de la habitación de manera apresurada dirigiéndose al salón principal de la mansión de su familia. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, tratando de alisar unas arrugas de su vestido y suspirando una última vez antes de pasar.

Su padre se encontraba sentado en el suelo conversando con el hombre más extraño que ella podría haberse imaginado.

-"Hija, te presento a Inuyasha"- dijo un hombre mayor y de facciones parecidas a las de la chica.

El desconocido se giró a mirarla. Tenía el pelo desordenado y de un extraño color plateado que ella jamás había visto y que en un comienzo le llamó mucho la atención. Y claro, solo en un comienzo ya que se olvidó del color del cabello hasta que vio el color de sus ojos; un extraño pero lindo dorado formaba una mirada profunda que la dejó boquiabierta.

-"Buenas noches, señorita Kagome"- dijo el tal Inuyasha, esbozando una sonrisa.

-"Buenas noches…siento la tardanza"- le respondió ella sentándose frente a él, junto a su padre.

Una sirvienta se apresuró en dejar algo de beber entre ellos y retirarse de manera silenciosa. Kagome observó detenidamente al muchacho, sintiendo por primera vez curiosidad por un pretendiente.

-"Es un bonito gesto por parte de Naraku"- dijo el señor Higurashi rompiendo el silencio-"aunque no me lo esperaba, será bienvenido"-

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto -"haré mi mejor esfuerzo señor"-habló sin moverse de allí -"protegeré la vida de su hija con la mía"-

¿Protegerla a costa de su vida? Vale, de todas las propuestas de matrimonio esta era la más _inusual_. Kagome sonrió levemente ante lo que dijo el chico sin saber si era algo tierno o tonto y sin sentido.

-"Yo no he aceptado nada"- afirmó ella.

-"¿Aceptar?"- preguntó el padre –"ah, no hija… él no vino a pedir tu mano"-

Inuyasha volvió a erguirse y miró a la muchacha con duda. Por primera vez se fijó en ella, notando unos lindos ojos café, aunque aún un poco confundido por lo que había escuchado.

_-"Mierda, me equivoqué"-_ pensó Kagome sonrojándose. Al menos en sus pensamientos podía maldecir todas las veces que quisiera. El muchacho no fue a pedir su mano, ¿entonces qué hacía ella ahí?

-"Inuyasha es un guerrero proveniente de la famosa escuela Shikon no Tama. Ha venido por parte de un viejo amigo llamado Naraku para protegerte"- explicó el padre de ella. –"Es parte de un examen de su escuela"-

_-"¿eh? ¿Examen? Yo NO soy ningún examen"-_

Kagome frunció el ceño sin decir nada. Genial, otro estúpido protegiéndola y de quien debería aprender a escapar. En ese preciso instante Kagome quería salir de ahí y encerrarse en su habitación.

-"Se cortés con él Kagome, tu sabes que los ataques de mounstros ha ido aumentando, no está de más un poco de protección extra para ti"- su padre sonaba sereno pero se notaba la orden en su tono de voz.

-"Si, padre"- respondió respetuosamente.

-"Puedes hablar con la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha. Es nuestra sirviente más querida, te enseñará el lugar"- el padre de Kagome se levantó dando por finalizada la conversación.

-"Si, señor"- Inuyasha se levantó también y vio entrar a una anciana distinta a la anterior sirviente.

La señora Kaede pertenecía al Feudo Higurashi, pero desde siempre había sido más cercana a la familia, sobre todo con Kagome. La anciana miró a Inuyasha con aires de desconfianza, pero no comentó nada en particular y se llevó al muchacho.

Kagome se quedó sola en el salón. Se levantó después de que todos salieran.

-"Maldición, hubiese preferido un pretendiente y rechazarlo que otro guardaespaldas de papá"- Dijo en tono bajo aún molesta.

Al llegar a su habitación abrió su closet repleto de hermosos vestidos y caros accesorios. Cerró la puerta después de asegurarse no venía nadie y movió su silla frente al closet abierto, subiéndose sobre ella para poder alcanzar lo que todas las noches usaba. Metió su mano dentro de una pequeña abertura que había sobre el closet, sacando una caja negra de mediano tamaño. Bajó con cuidado de la silla colocándola en su lugar y dejó la caja en la cama como de costumbre. La abrió encontrando su típico pañuelo verde, lo sacó de la caja dejándolo a un lado y retiró el resto del contenido; un traje de guerrera de color negro y tonalidades verdes.

_-"Quizás hoy no deba salir"-_ meditó un momento. Miró fuera de su ventana, la luna ya estaba en lo alto y las luces de las cabañas más cercanas a su castillo comenzaban a apagarse. Tener una nueva molestia cuidándola no le gustaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que su padre hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

_-"Al diablo"-_ pensó, comenzando a desvestirse para colocarse su traje favorito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha caminaba por los alrededores del castillo después de haber conocido cada rincón de él gracias a la anciana Kaede. La primera parte de su plan ya había salido bien, solo debía ser cuidadoso y ganarse la confianza de los Higurashi. Ellos tenían demasiados guardianes y sirvientes, la misión sería más difícil de lo que él había pensado, se arrepintió de haber menospreciado su tarea cuando Naraku se la explicó.

Es que él esperaba tener que matar algún mounstro legendario, o destruir un clan de famosos ladrones y asesinos. Pero ¿qué le dijo Naraku?

_-"Tú misión es raptar a Kagome Higurashi"-_ pensó, recordando las palabras de Naraku. Después de hacerlo la regresaría sana y salva, Naraku le explicó que él y la familia Higurashi eran viejos amigos.

Bueno, no sabía lo rica que era la familia de esa niña, así que después de todo raptarla sin ser atrapado no sería nada fácil ni tan aburrido como creyó.

Caminando un poco más se encontró con un gran árbol, y como era costumbre para él desde pequeño se subió a una rama para reposar un rato. Había viajado mucho durante el día, sin contar que tuvo que planear como raptar a una princesa y hacerse pasar por alguien de confianza, por lo que se merecía una siesta a solas. Cerró los ojos comenzando a quedarse dormido. No sabía qué hora era pero ya estaba bastante oscuro y no se escuchaba nada más que una brisa jugueteando con las hojas de los árboles. Todo estaba calmado.

Tomó el mango de su espada después de dar un salto y caer en tierra firme. Un fuerte ruido y gruñidos se escuchaban no muy lejos de ahí. Comenzó a correr sin soltar el mango de su mejor arma, estando alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiese aparecer frente a él.

Después de correr un rato en dirección al sonido que escuchó, se detuvo sin sacar su espada, viendo una escena que no comprendía.

Una guerrera con el rostro cubierto se encontraba en medio de una decena de mounstros muertos y esparramados por el suelo. Ella estaba de lado pero sus definidas curvas demostraban que era una mujer; una delgada y formada mujer.

Ella guardó dos espadas pequeñas tranquilamente después de haber acabado con todos esos enemigos. Inuyasha dio un paso hacia adelante curioso de la poderosa guerrera, y sin querer pisó la rama de un árbol que crujió lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella se percatara de su presencia.

La chica se giró rápido, en posición de pelea. Se quedó quieta mirándolo curiosa y sin emitir palabra ni moverse.

-"¿Hola? "- preguntó Inuyasha. No se le había ocurrido nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuará…**

Hola! Aquí va mi segundo fic. Espero les guste y vayan entendiendo, creo que mis ideas son un poco complicadas. He mezclado muchas cosas; por ejemplo no quise dejar fuera las batallas con mounstros, le da un toque de acción a la historia ¿no creen? Tampoco que Kagome no tuviera deberes por lo que agregué escuelas jajaja.

Espero se entienda que el padre de Kagome es un señor Feudal muy conocido por sus riquezas. Respecto a Naraku, iré ahondando en su vida más adelante, les prometo que si siguen leyendo y dejan review animándome escribiré muy gustosa y todo tendrá sentido jajaja

Por último! Los trajes de pelea son al estilo del que tiene Sango, así se los imaginan mejor jajaja

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

La historia será para _**ADULTOS**_, no me centraré en nada en particular pero si habrán escenas subidas de tono…

Ah, y si buscan algo más de humor lean mi otro fic, _**¿Novio o empleado?**_ Y gracias por leer! Saludos

Psdt: gracias especiales a ti.


End file.
